Battle of the Weapons
by Crazygirl313
Summary: Battle of the Weapons is a TV show where two people bring in there weapons to discuss and demonstrate them.  The best weapons win!  Zim and Tony Stark face off.


**Another Invader Zim crossover. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or Iron Man/Tony Stark**

**Why do I even have to say that? Do I look like a super-rich movie writer that can have anything I want? If I was one would I be spending time on a website like this posting my ideas here? NO! I would be in Hollywood drinking lemonade and sining autographs while coming up for new ideas for the show! Really, people, use your brains!**

**

* * *

**"Welcome back to Battle of the Weapons, the new TV show that brings famous and smart people in to discuss and demonstrate weapons and whichever one has better weapons wins! I'm your host, Hattie-Olivia Stephine Thomson, but you can call me Host. Today, we have Tony Stark, AKA Iron Man, and Invader Zim!" Host excitedly exclaimed to the TV cameras. Zim and Tony stood behind a table on opposite ends of the stage. "Now, lets begin! Tony, your the good-guy, you can start!"

"What?" Zim cried, jumping onto the table. "Zim is amazing, so Zim must be first!"

"I'm sorry, Zim, but I'm the host of this show so I can do whatever I want, and I say Tony goes first."

Zim angrily pulls a laser gun out of his PAK and attacks Host. The screen goes white and 'Please Stand By' appears in bold letters. After a few minutes, the screen goes back to the show.

"Ok, we're back!" says Host, now in a full body cast. "Zim, you can go first."

"Yes!" Zim cried. "I AM ZIM! One of the amazing Irken's weapons is the SIR unit. It is a robot slave that has lots of destructive abilities. I now bring you my SIR unit... Gir!"

Gir runs onto the stage screaming "I'm on TV!" and then jumps onto Tony's head. Tony tried to pull him off. Gir suddenly jumped down and ran wildly in circles.

Tony looks at Gir, then at Zim. "Is that the best you've got?"

"Um, no! Of course not!" Zim stuttered. "I also have Minimoose! He has weapons!"

Minimoose floats onto the stage. He squeaks. Everyone waits for something to happen. He does a barrel role.

"Ok, now it's my turn." Tony said. He pulls out a large gun of some type. "This can shoot energy-based projectiles through three feet of steel." The crowd 'oooohs' and a 3 foot block of steel is pulled onto the stage. He aims the gun and then shoots it. A gaping hole is left in the steel. The crowd cheers.

"Pathetic Earth weapon." Zim shouts. "Lookie what I got!" He produced a plasma armed battle tank. Another block of steel is brought out. Zim fires, and misses. Everyone in the audience ducks down to avoid being obliterated.

"Ummm." Zim said. "I meant to do that!" Then he re-aims the tank and shoots the steel block. The blast went through the block and through the wall behind it. Everyone gasps, then bursts into applause. Zim gets out of the tank and stands on it while everyone cheers.

"Ok, I didn't want to do this," Tony began. "But you left me with no choice." He pulls out a suitcase and reaches inside. Armor attaches to his arms and goes up his body until he is completely covered. "I am Iron Man!" he shouts. The crowd goes wild. Zim looks mad, and then runs out of the room. Suddenly, the roof is pulled off the building. A giant robot appears holding the roof.

"Megadoomer!" Zim shouts from within the robot.

Iron Man looked really upset. He flew up to Zim and shouted, "Can your robot fly?"

"Ummm, no." Zim said. "But it doesn't need to!" He then fired a missile at Iron Man.

"Ok, now your going to get it!" Tony screamed. Both robots went into battle mode and got ready to fight. The crowd waits in anticipation; this is going to be an epic battle. Iron man lunges toward the Megadoomer.

"Ok everyone! Time for a commercial break!" Host says way too happily.

* * *

Eat at Crazy Taco! We have the crazy-ist tacos around!

Drink Poop Cola.

I want YOU to enlist in the Navy

Come to MacMeaties! We have food!

Use Acne Blast to get rid of all those unwanted pimples that make you a dork.

Sale at the Mall! You should go!

Bloatie's Pizza Hog!

See the movie Iron Man 2. It has explosions. You like explosions.

Eat Cheese!

Sign a Petition against commercials. I know this is kind of counter-productive, since this is a commercial, but I couldn't think of any other way to get people to sign it.

FanFiction(dot)Net Rocks! You should go there sometime.

Come and Dance! It's Fun!

This car is better than the other one! Come and buy it!

Eat Chips when you want a Snack.

* * *

"Welcome back to Battle of the Weapons!" Host says. "Sorry there are so many commercials, but the show needs funding to repair all of the damage that happens here."

The entire building is destroyed. The remains of the Megadoomer and a dented Iron Man helmet litter the streets outside. The audience looks ruffled but excited and is still murmuring about the awesome battle that just took place. Both Tony and Zim are back at their tables where they started. Gir and Minimoose sit near Zim.

"X-ray goggles!" Tony exclaims. He pulls some out and begins looking around.

"My Pak!" Zim shouts. "It has mechanical legs, a force shield, lasers, a space suit, binoculars, life support functions, an organ steeling device, a communicator, and it can hold stuff!" Zim demonstrates. The crowd 'ooohs.'

"My new fighter jet plane!" Stark points up to the sky and a large futuristic plane begins to do tricks.

"The Massive!" Zim yells. He pulls out a small square device with a button on it and pushes the button. The Massive falls out of the sky (crushing the fighter jet) and lands right behind him. The two Tallest stumble out.

"Zim! What is the meaning of this?" The Tallest Red cried.

"I'm on a TV show and am showing just how superior Irken technology is to this puny human's." Zim stated.

"Oh, in that case, you can have full access to the weapons archive on planet Spooch." Purple said, handing Zim a control device. "Show those inferior life forms who the superior life forms are."

Zim giggled like a madman and began pushing buttons on the control device. Weapons rained down from the sky. Tony stood up and pulled a cell phone out of his pocket. He said something inaudible into it and then hung up. A huge robot that looked a little like Iron Man fell from the sky (or an airplane in the sky) and crushed all of Zim's weapons. The crowd stared in shock for a few seconds before cheering wildly. Zim stared venomously at Tony.

The Iron Man Robot began to walk around. The crowd's cheering went up a level. The Robot shot fireworks into the sky and a satellite fell down. Zim grabbed his controller and ordered a Front-Line Battle Mech. As the Battle Mech fell from the sky, the Iron Man Robot smashed it. Zim was speechless.

"Now comes the Doom Timer!" Host said excitedly. "If Zim cannot beat Tony before the timer runs out, he will lose! The same goes for Tony if Zim beats him." A giant Timer rose out of the ground and began to count down. Zim looked panicked.

"Dooms Day Device Activated" A loud voice said. Everyone turned to Minimoose, who now had a large array of weapons coming out him. Chas erupted. The crowd watched in awe as Minimoose destroyed everything. When the dust cleared, only Zim, Minimoose, and Gir were left standing. Tony picked himself off the ground and stared at the wreckage that used to be his greatest achievement. He dramatically fell to his knees.

The Doom Timer went off.

"Oh, sorry Tony, you are out of time! That means that Zim is our winner with his greatest weapon: Minimoose!"

Everyone cheered and shouted as confetti, streamers, and balloons fell from the sky. Zim struck a pose and clearly enjoyed all of his attention.

Suddenly, a girl wearing an 'I heart IZ' T-shirt and a name tag that read 'Crazygirl313' shouted "I love you, Zim!" and ran up to the stage, grabbed Zim, Gir, and Minimoose, and ran out of the remains of the building. The crowd went silent. Someone muttered something about not being quick enough to get Zim. Tony waited for one of his fans to run away with him, too. Nobody moved.

"Ok, that's all the time we have for today!" Host said, looking into the camera. "Tune in next week for another round of Battle of the Weapons!"

The screen faded to black and the credits started moving across it.

Invader Zim owned by Nickelodian

Iron Man owned by Someone who is not Crazygirl313 (Marvel Comics, I think)

Story Idea made up by Crazygirl313

Story written by Crazygirl313

Story edited by Crazygirl313

I like cheese

* * *

**I'm probably not going to make any other chapters to this story, but I might if you give me some ideas. Write a review saying who would be good characters to battle their weapons. Or just write a review to tell me if you like this story. Either way, write a review.**


End file.
